


The Best Medicine

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [33]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, Ryan visits the set with Sam and takes care of his lover when he's injured...</p><p>
  <i>Sam groans, nails scraping against Ryan's scalp, his cock jerking against his lover's mouth. "Oh, fuck... so good."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>So good... and so <b>hot</b>, damn. Ryan is so fucking turned on right now, and he thinks about half of it might just be because it feels so wicked to be sucking Sam off in his trailer, on the set of his massive badass alpha-male movie. The Marines would be scandalized. Ryan slips his hand between Sam's thighs and tugs at his balls as he slides his lips down over his lover's cock, beginning to bob his head as he sucks.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sam says, barely out of the car before Patty's on him, giving him grief about being late. "Car wouldn't start," he says, eyes sparkling as he winks across the hood at Ryan. "This is Ryan Kwanten." Although he's pretty sure Patty knows that. "Ryan, Patty. She's the fucking glue that holds everything together. Patty, can you do me a favour and find Ryan a chair. Introduce him to Simon."

Patty raises an eyebrow at that although she nods hello to Ryan. "And what are you doing?"

"Heading straight to Make-up," Sam says, already on his way with a wave to his lover.

"Good boy," she says, shaking her head. "Fucking actors." Her direct stare challenging Ryan to say any differently.

Ryan snorts a laugh at that 'good boy'; after his conversation with Sam this morning, he just can't help it. But he gives Patty a sunny smile and slings his backpack over his shoulder. "Pains in the ass, all of us. No argument here."

Patty smiles, won over. "Follow me," she says, making her way back through the lot. "You're on break right now?"

"Not exactly. But they started shooting a bunch of my scenes back in November, and the main part of the cast only started last month, so now I have a little time while I wait for them to catch up," Ryan explains, walking alongside her and matching her brisk steps. He's not about to tell her that he's actually only got five days off right now, and yet made the trip all the way from Los Angeles to South Africa anyway -- how would that sound, if someone bothered to put two and two together? Suspicious, he's pretty sure.

Patty nods. "Simon probably won't be too happy to see you, but as long as you keep quiet and you're not a distraction, he'll warm up," she says, placing a finger against her lips as they approach where they're actually shooting. "I'll introduce you to him on the next break," she whispers, pointing at a chair with Sam's name across the back.

"Thank you," Ryan mouths, and gives her a big smile. He settles quietly into Sam's chair, making sure he's not in anyone's way, and looks around eagerly, soaking up the details. The set is massive, all tricked out like a military installation in the Iraqi desert, Humvees and all. Ryan has never actually worked on a production this gigantic, and he's fascinated just watching people scurry around.

It's not long before Sam's ready, dressed in camouflage and suitably dirtied, a layer of dust coating everything. Simon glares at him as he joins the group but his ability to consistently hit the mark obviously gains him some leeway. "Car trouble," he says again, when he has a chance, winking at Ryan who is sitting in his seat.

Rubbing his lips, Ryan tries to smother his grin. Car trouble. In a finely-tuned rental, on a bright sunny day. _Yeah, right_. He stretches out his legs, crossing them at the ankles, and quickly loses himself in watching the men go to work. Try as he might to pay attention to all the characters, though, he finds his gaze keeps being drawn back to Sam. His lover is just mesmerizing that way, and Ryan loses all track of how much time is passing.

By the time they break for lunch, Sam is covered with another couple of layers of dust and dirt and a number of new bruises. His shoulder aches like hell but he's not about to gripe, not after coming in late this morning. "Simon, did you meet Ryan?" he asks, nudging the director towards his chair. "This is Ryan. Ryan Kwanten. He plays--"

"Jason on _True Blood_ ," Simon supplies helpfully, holding out his hand, an actual smile on his face.

"Yeah," Ryan grins back, shaking Simon's hand and feeling only a little bashful. "Do you like the show?" It's a stupid question, and he feels stupid for asking it. But his first impulse was to apologize for making Sam so late this morning, and he definitely can't go with that one.

"Love it," Simon says. "My wife and I are addicted." Patty comes back with a clipboard and he signs off on the sheet in front of him. "I don't suppose you're allowed to tell me anything about the next season?"

"Umm, more vampires," Ryan answers, racking his brain for spoilers of the non-confidential kind. "Bad ones. Eric's sister, and a really scary one from the Vampire Authority. Bill and Eric are in a shitload of trouble for killing Nan, you know?" There, nice and true, and nothing that hasn't already been reported on the fan sites.

Simon nods, looking from Ryan to Sam and back again. "How do you two know each other?"

"Comic-Con," Sam says casually. "We met in the green room and ended up going out for a few pints after." 

"You meet the coolest people at Comic-Con," Ryan adds with a grin, and gestures towards his lover. "Sam got his picture taken with Hulk Hogan," he laughs.

"Who I feel like I've gone a couple of rounds with," Sam says, his shoulder twinging something fierce.

"Did you hurt something?" Simon asks, his smile fading.

"Just my shoulder. It'll be fine," Sam says, waving it off.

"Go ice it," Simon says. "And if it keeps hurting, let Patty know and we'll get the PT in here."

"It'll be fine," Sam protests, but Simon waves him and Ryan off, turning his attention to Patty.

"How long have you been hurting?" Ryan asks in an undertone, turning to face his lover with concern. Did Sam injure himself hours ago and just power through it?

"Since we slammed into the other Humvee," Sam says, rubbing his hand over his shoulder as he leads Ryan towards his trailer. "I promise I'll introduce you to the guys later. I probably do need to put some ice on this." Which is about as close as he'll get to admitting he's really hurt.

"Sam... that was, like, one of the first big stunts of the morning," Ryan says, staring at his lover in disbelief... and a touch of horror. "Get your ass in there," he mutters as Sam unlocks his trailer door. Ryan carefully locks it again behind them before ordering, "And get your gear off. I want to see your shoulder."

"It's nothing," Sam continues to protest but he takes his gear off and sits down, gingerly pulling his t-shirt over his head, pain flashing across his features as he eases it off. "There's some ice packs in the fridge."

"Jesus Christ, Sam, you're fucking purple," Ryan scolds, his eyes widening at the array of fresh bruises. He fetches an ice pack then sits down next to his lover, gently running his fingers over Sam's shoulder and then lifting his arm to check Sam's range of motion. "You need to take better care of yourself." Of course, Ryan knows damn well he would have behaved the same way, were their roles reversed.

Sam snorts softly. "And do what? Call a halt to things just because I hurt my shoulder?" he asks, wincing sharply as Ryan moves his arm.

Ryan shrugs, conceding the point. Satisfied that nothing is broken or dislocated, he kisses Sam's shoulder a few times, then lays the ice pack against the joint.

"You make a good nurse," Sam says with a smile, obviously teasing just a little.

"Yeah?" Ryan grins at his lover. "Lie back and I'll kiss the rest of them." Sam certainly has enough bruises to go around.

Sam gives him a look but then lies back. "Check and make sure the door's locked first."

"I locked it," Ryan murmurs, adjusting the ice pack beneath Sam's shoulder before he kneels next to the couch. And for a few moments, he's good: actually only kissing Sam's bruises, a gentle press of lips to battered flesh. But it's not long at all before his mouth wanders and he begins to lick over unmarked skin, just wanting to taste his lover.

"Mm. Fuck," Sam murmurs, shivering lightly with arousal, his cock straining, eager for more. He slides his hand into Ryan's hair, through the strands, watching his lover's mouth moving over his skin.

"Where else are you hurt?" Ryan asks, laying his hand on Sam's thigh. He begins to trace lazy circles, moving closer and closer to the ridge of his lover's cock rising beneath his costume. "I don't want to miss a spot."

"A little higher," Sam says, nodding. Hell, yes. "I'm really sore there."

"Here?" Ryan asks, sliding his hand over to cup Sam's cock through the fabric, beginning to stroke. "Do you need me to kiss this and make it better?"

Sam nods more. "Yeah. It _really_ hurts."

"That's terrible, baby," Ryan coos, unbuckling Sam's belt and tugging his fatigues down just enough. "How can you be expected to work under these conditions?" He dips his head and licks along the length of Sam's cock from root to tip, then begins to nibble and suck on the crown.

Sam groans, nails scraping against Ryan's scalp, his cock jerking against his lover's mouth. "Oh, fuck... so good."

So good... and so _hot_ , damn. Ryan is so fucking turned on right now, and he thinks about half of it might just be because it feels so wicked to be sucking Sam off in his trailer, on the set of his massive badass alpha-male movie. The Marines would be scandalized. Ryan slips his hand between Sam's thighs and tugs at his balls as he slides his lips down over his lover's cock, beginning to bob his head as he sucks.

"Oh, jesusfuck," Sam groans, the sound ragged, his shoulder completely forgotten as he loses himself in the feel of Ryan's mouth and hand. "Yeah, that's it."

Ryan hums agreement, closing his eyes and focusing. He's gotten so deliciously used to this: the flavour and weight of Sam's cock in his mouth. Knows just where to flick his tongue to make his lover shiver, and he very deliberately rubs his finger against Sam's perineum while he plays with his balls.

Making a sound like he's been gutted at that finger, Sam bites his bottom lip and rocks up into Ryan's mouth, his balls and body tightening, his orgasm hovering, right fucking there.

Growling deep in his throat, Ryan snaps his eyes open and looks up at Sam, and he's shaken by how incredibly sexy his lover looks. He stares at Sam's face as he sucks harder, faster, wanting to watch his lover go over the edge.

"Christ... Ryan..." Sam groans, and then he's coming, hard and hot and thick. Spilling down Ryan's throat, his cock pulsing again and again.

Ryan echoes that groan and swallows as much he's able, but creamy fluid seeps from the corner of his mouth anyway, making his lips glisten. He drops his head to Sam's thigh, every breath harsh in his lungs like he's been sprinting. And he grinds the heel of his hand against his erection where it's rearing up in his jeans.

"You should take care of that," Sam urges, smiling, following the movement. "Can't have you going back out there in that state."

"Why, do I look obvious?" Ryan asks, already unzipping his fly. He sits back on his heels and takes himself in hand, swiftly stroking the length of his cock, his head dropping back.

"Ragingly," Sam grins, shifting some for an even better view. God. "You are so fucking hot."

Excitement sizzles through Ryan at the knowledge that he's got an audience. He can _feel_ Sam's eyes on him, damn. Arching back, he drops his free hand to the floor to brace himself, and scores his fingernails over his cock, hissing at the sharp sting.

Sam groans when Ryan hurts himself, his already softening cock giving a rough throb at the sound and sight.

Whimpering softly, Ryan strokes faster, even rougher. He opens his eyes at the last second to watch Sam watching him, and that does it: he shoots over the edge with a bitten-back moan, his body jerking like he's been shocked by lightning.

Fuck yes. Sam groans again, his cock jerking once more. "Give me your hand," he says, crooking two fingers at his lover.

Perplexed - and more than a little dazed - Ryan reaches up.

Shifting onto his side, Sam grasps Ryan's wrist, pulling his hand closer, tongue coming out to lick long lines up and down his fingers, cleaning every last drop of come from his skin.

"Oh Jesus Christ," Ryan breathes, staring at his lover's mouth, his wicked tongue. "Fuck, Sam." He shivers with a shock of pleasure and looks hazily up at his lover, still feeling more than a little stunned.

Sam grins and pulls Ryan in closer, this time licking into his mouth. Letting his lover taste himself on his tongue.

Ryan moans and clutches at Sam -- but he remembers himself a moment later and immediately lets go. "Sorry," he whispers, trailing his fingers lightly over Sam's bicep. "I forgot about your bruises."

"Don't be," Sam says with a smile and another kiss. "I forgot all about them too."

Tucking himself back into his jeans, Ryan snorts a laugh. "Really? I guess you're right, then -- I am a good nurse." He gets up to sit on the couch next to Sam with a grin.

Sam reaches for Ryan's hand again and links their fingers, pulling their hands to his mouth to press a kiss to Ryan's knuckles. "I'm glad you came with me today."

"Me too. Aside from all the real injuries, I love watching you run around all dirty and hot and being sexy soldier-guy," Ryan says, smiling at the kiss to his hand. "It's very fucking hot. And it really builds excitement for thinking about when we'll be back home again tonight."

"I think we should still do what we were talking about," Sam says, reaching for his shirt and other gear. "You should go in first and get ready and then I'll come in."

Ryan tries to quell a shiver that runs through his body. "I could leave now," he suggests softly. "Or I could stay here the rest of the day, catch a ride back with you, and then you can drive around the neighborhood for ten minutes while I get myself ready." He shrugs, and gives his lover a grin.

"I want you here for the rest of the day," Sam says, grinning back. "I can drive around the neighbourhood."

His grin is almost shy - ridiculous, considering the circumstances - when Ryan leans in to kiss Sam lightly. "Okay," he whispers. "Just so long as you think you'll still be able to focus this afternoon."

Sam smiles. "You'll keep my mind off my bruises."

"I've got to admit, I kind of dig the bruises," Ryan confesses, trailing his fingers along an angry purple mark decorating Sam's abs. "But I do want you to take care of your shoulder. It's vulnerable right now, so if you can favour it at all today without it being noticeable in the shot, you really should." Not that he honestly thinks for one second that Sam will follow his advice.

"I'll try," Sam says without really meeting Ryan's eyes. Favour it? Yeah, right. "You want to grab some lunch before they call me back?"

"I'm not really hungry, but I'll come with you, yeah." Ryan grins and gets to his feet, smug as he sets his jeans to rights. "I'm sure you need to build your strength back up."

"Especially if I'm gonna make it through the day," Sam grins, nudging Ryan's shoulder with his own as he pulls on the last of his gear.

[To chapter thirty-four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/511105)


End file.
